Help:General guidelines to editing
Starhawk Wiki Guidelines While anybody can edit this wiki, and are encouraged too, there are certain guidlines you should always consider while editing or using the site. Keeping these in mind will keep for a smooth, well-run wiki and make you a better editor and user. -Remember this is not a gaming forum, or a blog site. Pages should only be made for actual, objective, and directly relevant information about Starhawk. Things like rumor sections, friend requests, and clan recruiting must go into forums or blogs. -Do not make pages for news, previews, interviews, etc. Any new Starhawk announcements or reveals should also go into the forums or blogs, a sysop will update the news section on the main page if it is signifcant enough. However, you can and should make new pages for the subject that was revealed like a vehicle, weapon, map, game mode, and so on. You can mention when and where it was revealed briefly if you feel it is relevant. -Discussion of anything illegal, such as pirating the game, or things not safe for work should not be posted anywhere on this wiki, including forums or blog posts. Do not post story spoilers without clear labeling before the user reads them. -When editing or making a page, keep in mind that this is a wiki. It should be objective, clear enough without being convulted or fluffed, and neutral. Proper grammar and vocabulary is a priority. -While in the pre-release phase, it is acceptable to speculate on some information on the pages. However, they must be educated, reasonable guesses, and assumptions. Do not make outlandish predicitions about a subject. It is a good habit to clarify a sentence as speculation if it is as such. If you believe a page subject can be open to change due to early builds, or release date delays feel free to communicate it on the page. -Please do not abuse the comment sections if a page has them(if you're editing pages, please turn them off). Any casual discussion about the page subject can go to the forums. Use comments only if you have a directly relevant question or suggestion about editing the page. -Any aesthetic suggestions to the wiki should go into the forums section. If you wish to submit a backround graphic, please make a topic for approval and contact an admin to apply it. You must upload it or send it to an admin via email. -Specific subjective material, like strategies, can be put in the wiki page for things such as weapons or whatever it is applies to. However, make sure they are brief. This is not a strategy site. Any advanced strategy discussion can go in the forums. -If you deem that a user is trolling, or notice any vandalism please contact an admin or bureaucrat right away. Do not feed trolls, or engage in editing wars. Let the admins inspect the problem and block any problematic users. -Do not advertise other websites, use the blogs to advertise other wikis if you must, although we ask that you don't. We'd ask that you respect other wikis and do not spam or over advertise this wiki. -Racisim, flaming, or otherwise hate speech is not tolerated. Offensive or insulting language should not be used and will result in warning and possible ban. Any debate or conflict with another user should be handled maturely and respectfully. -If users are at an impass about how to go about editing a page, a forum posts should be made and the community should discuss on it. If there is still no decision, a bureaucrat or an admin will make the decision. Do not engage in editing wars. -Only Beauracrats and admins can edit the main page. This is to prevent vandalism and keep the primary page and nexus to the entire wiki look clean and consistent. This should be the only page that is protected. -Requests to be granted admin or bureaucrat status must be sent to HeroGaming. Forum Directory The forums are for all registered users for discussion. They're specific forums depending on what you're looking for: -Use the Help desk to ask questions about how to use the wiki itself and it's tools. -Use the Watercooler to discuss the actual content about Starhawk that goes on the wiki. Mainly about editing. -Use the Starhawk General discussion for everything else that doesn't fit in the forums above that is relevant to Starhawk directly or indirectly. Starhawk Wiki Sysop List If there are any problems, questions, or requests that require an sysop(admin or bureaucrat), contact someone on this list via their talk page. Bureaucrats HeroGaming(Founder) Administrators Error Mackro